Mama: The Secret Guardian
by Alliccya Zoldyck
Summary: Ga ada Summary judul ga nyambung ma critanya RNR ne?


_An EXO fanfiction (Crossover with Hetalia World Series and Hunter X Hunter)_

_**By**__: Oh Se In_

_**Genre**__: Supernatural, Mystery, Horror, Romance and many more_

_**Rate**__: T-M_

_**Language**__: Indonesian_

_**Main Cast:**_

_Oh Se Hoon_

_Kim Jong In _

_Kwon Ji Yong_

_ (JiYong's DarkSide)_

_Xi Lu Han_

_Kim Min Seok_

_Kim Jong Dae_

_Huang Zi Tao_

_Wu Fan _

_Christian Franklin Jones (OC) _

_Gon Freecss_

_Killua Zoldyck_

_Kurapika_

_Leorio Paladinight_

_And many more_

_Cross over with : Hetalia Nations (Human name used)_

_HunterXHunter's Chars_

_**Disclaimer: **__EXO and the Cast is not mine! Except OC, the OC is MINE_

_**Type: **__AU World, Chaptered_

_**Summary: **__Belum ada Summary_

_**Warning: **__YAOI, Dark!JiYong, special for SEKAI and XIUHAN Shipper, _

_**Pair: HunKai/Sekai, TaoOC, KrisYeol, dll**_

_**Tokyo Dome, Japan**_

"Haaaah! Hari ini aku sial banget!" Keluh seorang _Namja_ berambut merah (atau oranye), bajunya berantakkan, wajahnya penuh memar dan luka serta lengan kanannya yang mengeluarkan banyak darah seperti habis ditembak, dia terus berjalan menuju sebuah rumah mini yang dia tinggali bersama seorang adik yeojyanya yang sangat sangat mirip dengannya

Sesampainya disana ia langsung membuka pintu rumah dan mendapati seorang yeojya yang sedang bermain laptop

"Ji Hye-ah _tadaima_" ucapnya sambil berlalu dari gadis itu

"Hn _Okaerinasai_ _Niisan_" balas gadis yang dipanggil 'Ji Hye' itu

"Woy Ji Hye-ah sini dulu, bantuin gw!" Teriak _Namja_ itu dari dalam kamar, Ji Hye pun langsung pergi ketempat _Namja_ tersebut

"_Doushitano_ _Niisan_? (_waeyo_ _Oppa_?)" Tanya Ji Hye sambil masuk kedalam kamar kakaknya itu, dan melihat kakaknya yang sedang mengobati lengannya yang tertembak

"_Niisan_ pasti tawuran lagi ya? Haaaaahh _Mattaku _(_Aigoo_)" kata Ji Hye sambil berjalan menuju kakaknya itu lalu mulai mengobati sang kakak

"Hey! Pelan-pelan dung sakit ni!" protes _Namja_ tadi

"_Hai' Niisan_ (_Ne_ _Oppa_)" kata Ji Hye sambil mengobati luka kakaknya itu

_**Dorm EXO, Seoul, South Korea **_

"Lay-_Hyung_… gimana? Ada tanda-tanda 'dia' bakal sadar _Hyung_?" Tanya seorang _Namja_ berparas tampan, matanya menatap sendu sebuah tabung yang didalamnya terdapat seorang _Namja_ yang tertidur selama bertahun-tahun

"_Mollayo_ Sehunnie" Kata Lay sambil menghela nafas panjang lalu merebahkan dirinya di sofa yang ada disana, ia menatap Sehunnie yang bernama asli Oh Sehoon yang terus memandang sendu kearah tabung itu, lalu ia bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan menuju Sehun yang ada di kursi samping tabung itu

"Sabar _ne_ Sehunnie" Kata Lay lalu memelukknya

"Tapi… ini udah 4 tahun _Hyung_…" Kata Sehun pelan, tiba-tiba Lay merasa dadanya terasa sangat sesak, ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa ini. Ingin rasanya ia membuat orang yang ada di dalam tabung ini sadar, namun apa daya dia tidak bisa melakukannya, hatinya juga terasa teriris-iris saat melihat dongsaengya itu sedih seperti ini

"Sehunnie, lebih baik ita diluar aja, _Kajja_!" kata Lay sambil menarik tangan Sehun keluar dari ruangan itu, dan memilih untuk diam di ruang keluarga

_**Ruang Keluarga, Dorm EXO**_

Ruang keluarga ini begitu ramai, banyak orang yang bersuka cita disini, jadi Lay memilih membawa Sehun kesini agar ia bisa sedikit terhibur

"Yak! Luhannie, jangan sembarangan nglempar barang orang donk!" seru Xiumin yang sedang duduk sambil baca koran

"MASALAH buat LOE?!" Protes LuHan OOC

"Yak Xi Luhan! Darimana dapet kata-kata kayak gitu eoh?" kata Xiumin yang udah kesel tingkat dewa

"Woi jangan berantem Xiumin-_ge_! Luhan-_ge_!" interupsi seseorang, semua melihat Tao yang mengembungkan pipinya

"Kalau _Gege_ berisik, gimana caranya Tao bobok siang!" Protes Tao OOC, disampingnya ada Chris yang lagi _jawdrop_

Semua tertawa akibat hal-hal aneh yang member lain lakukan, namun tidak untuk Sehun__

Sehun yang melihat ini hanya diam, entah kenapa ia merasa tidak ada yang seru dari pembicaraan _Hyungdeul_nya ini.

"Sehunnie!" Seru Luhan sambil memeluk Sehun sehingga membuatnya kaget

"Eh Luhan-_Hyung_, tadi ngapain?" Tanya Sehun sambil menatap _Namja_ yang ada di depannya ini, ia lalu melihat kebelakang dan mendapati ga ada seseorang disana

'_Minseokkie-Hyung_ mana?' batin Sehun

"Hehehe tadi aku main, iya kan Minseokkie? eh _Minseokkie_? dimana" Kata Luhan sambil menengok kearah kanan dan kiri, 5 menit kemudian seorang _Namja_ imut keluar dari dapur sambil membawa 3 gelas berisi coklat panas

"Nih minum dulu Sehunnie" Kata _Namja_ imut itu sambil menyerahkan segelas coklat panas, lalu meminum coklat panasnya sendiri

"Chris ni pesenanmu" Kata _Namja_ yang diketahui bernama Xiumin itu sambil menaruh segelas coklat panas dimeja depan Chris, lalu kembali menyesap coklat panasnya

"_Minseokkie-ah_ … Luhan juga mau coklat panas" kata Luhan memelas sambil menarik-narik lengan Xiumin

"Hm? Luhannie juga mau?" Tanya Xiumin sambil menggoyang-goyangkan gelas berisi coklat panas tersebut

"Ne, Luhannie mau…" jawab Luhan sambil berpose (?) imut, sehingga membuat mata Xiumin terbelalak kaget

'_Omo_! Imut banget uke gue, jadi pengen nyipokin deh!' Batin Xiumin yadong (?)

"Tunggu dulu ya" kata Xiumin sambil pergi kearah dapur, lalu keluar dengan segelas coklat panas, ia berjalan kearah Luhan

"Ahhh… Coklat panas!" Seru Luhan senang

"Eits… Tunggu dulu" Cegat Xiumin ala iklan, yang membuat Luhan otomatis berhenti

"Cium aku dulu dong, baru coklat panas ini jadi milikmu" Kata Xiumin sambil menaikkan gelas berisi coklat panas, jari telunjuknya menempel dibibirnya sebagai tanda aku-ingin-dicium-disini

'Blush' Xiumin menyeringai setan saat melihat wajah Luhan yang memerah karena malu.

"Tidak mau?" Tanya Xiumin masih dengan seringaian setan yang terpasang dibibir kissablenya ini, Luhan masih terdiam ditempat, karena saking pengennya Luhan minum tuh coklat panas, akhirnya ia pun memutuskan untuk mendekati Xiumin lalu menarik Xiumin keluar tempat itu, tujuannya ya… atap

_**Atap Dorm EXO**_

"Kenapa kamu membawaku ke…. Hmmppppp!" Kata-kata Xiumin terputus karena Luhan tiba-tiba mencium Xiumin dengan wajah yang sangat merah, ciuman yang hanya berlangsung selama beberapa detik itu benar-benar membuat Luhan malu

"errr…. Jadi mana.. c…coklat panasku?" tanya Luhan dengan wajah memerah, Xiumin mengembungkan pipi, iapun memberi Luhan gelas berisi Coklat panas tersebut, dan diterima Luhan dengan tanda tanya besar diwajahnya

"_Waeyo_, Minseokkie-ah?**" **Tanya Luhan dengan polos, ia meminum coklat panasnya dengan rasa penasaran

"Ah… _aniya_" Kata Xiumin sambil tersenyum manis… manis banget sampe-sampe burung yang melintas diatas mereka langsung jatuh dan mati karena kehabisan darah #lebay

"_Kajja, _Kita kembali keruang keluarga" Kata Xiumin sambil menarik Luhan turun ke lantai satu, tepatnya keruang keluarga

_**Ruang Keluarga, Dorm EXO**_

"_Gege_~~~" Seru Tao sambil berlari lalu memeluk kedua _Gege_nya yang baru datang, Xiumin dan Luhan

"_Waeyo _Tao?" Tanya Xiumin kebingungan

"_Gege_! Kita akan pergi ke Jepang!" Seru Tao dengan mata yang berbinar-binar, namun mata hitam Tao tiba-tiba berubah menjadi merah[1]. Tanda kalau sesuatu yang buruk sedang terjadi

"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" gumam Tao khawatir, tiba-tiba ia merasa ada air dibawah lantai.

"Air…? Ah Suho-_Gege_!" Seru Tao sambil berlari kearah kamar Suho dan SeHun

_**Depan kamar Suho dan SeHun**_

"Suho-_Gege_! Suho-_Gege_! Buka pintunya!" Teriak Tao dari luar kamar, tidak ada jawaban dari Suho, namun ia mendengar sesuatu dari dalam kamar

"Kamu… Maumu apa Eoh!?" terdengar suara seorang _Namja_ yang sedang berteriak marah, lalu terdengar suara benturan

"Apa maksudmu kita akan ke Jepang! Kau ingin 'dia' kenapa-kenapa lagi eoh!" Teriak _Namja_ tersebut

'Suara ini… Suho-_Gege_' batin Tao, dan hanya satu hal yang terlintas dibenak Tao

"Suho-_Gege_! buka pintunya! Kumohon!" Pinta Tao sambil menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Suho dan Sehun

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Suho dan Sehun terbuka secara paksa oleh sebuah benturan besar, seorang _Namja_ berambut pirang terpental membentur tembok, Tao menatap horror kearah _Namja_ yang terkapar tak berdaya tersebut

"Chris-_Gege_!" Seru Tao panik, didekatinya _Namja_ yang terkapar tak berdaya dengan darah yang keluar dari kepalanya

"…" Tao hanya diam sambil terus mendelik kearah Suho, ia lalu membopong Chris ke kamarnya dan untuk diobati, sementara yang didelik hanya memasang wajah datar

'Kami akan tetap memutuskan untuk pergi ke Jepang, Joonmyeon-_Gege_' ucap Tao melalui telepathy[2]

'…!' Suho membelalakan matanya kaget, Tao memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya. Pasti Tao marah

"Aishhh, Tao pasti marah banged ama gue! Lagian kenapa ia membela orang aneh itu" gumam Suho sambil masuk kedalam kamar

"Haaaa~~~h, pada akhirnya aku akan tetap ke Jepang!" Keluh Suho, namun sepintas sebuah ide menghampirinya

"Tunggu! kalau kita di Jepang, otomatis bisa balas dendam! Kau benar-benar bego karena sudah hampir membunuh Chris-_Hyung!_" Gumam Suho sambil membentak dirinya sendiri

_**Kamar Tao dan Chris**_

"Bagaimana bisa Suho-_Hyung_ melakukan hal yang kekanak-kanakan seperti ini?" Tanya Lay bingung

"_Mollayo Hyungie…._" Jawab Tao dengan pelan namun terdengar lirih dia pun terdiam, tiba-tiba suara handphone menyadarkannya dari lamunannya, ia bergegas mengambil handphonenya

**You Got 1 E-mail**

'Email? Dari siapa?' batin Tao bingung. Iapun membuka E-mail tersebut

**From: Alfred Hero Franklin Jones**

**To: Huang ZiTao Panda**

**Subject: Chris**

_**Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Chris? Tiba-tiba perasaanku tidak enak**_

Tao menatap horror pada layar Handphonenya yang menampilkan E-mail dari salah kakak Chris yaitu Alfred Franklin Jones[3] atau Alfred, iapun membalas E-mail Alfred

**From: Huang ZiTao Panda**

**To: Alfred Hero Franklin Jones**

**Re: Subject: Chris**

_**Nggak kenapa-napa kok kak Al. mungkin tu Cuma perasaanmu saja :D**_

'**Send'**

Tao merasa sangat bersalah saat menekan tombol 'Send' tersebut, namun ia terpaksa melakukan hal ini karena ia tidak ingin Alfred khawatir dan malah datang ke Korea malam-malam begini

**You got 1 new e-mail**

Taopun membuka e-mail yang pastinya dari Kakaknya Chris

**From: Alfred Hero Franklin Jones**

**To: Huang ZiTao Panda**

**Subject: Go To Korea**

_**I think you're Lie Tao, I'll go to Korea and check it, Perasaanku tidak pernah salah**_

Mata Tao membulat sempurna, ia tidak akan pernah bisa berbohong pada Alfred

"Nggg…h" Tiba-tiba seorang _Namja_ terbangun dari tidurnya, ia memegang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit

"_Gege_? _Gwaenchana_? " Tanya Tao sambil duduk samping _Namja_ yang baru bangun itu

"_Gwaenchana_ Tao, hanya aja kepalaku masih sedikit sakit." Jawab _Namja_ yang bernama Chris itu sambil tersenyum manis

'Ah…. Syukurlah' batin Tao senang, tapi masalahnya adalah Alfred. Apa dia serius akan datang ke Korea

Hening…

.

.

.

Keheningan tiba-tiba terpecah setelah 4 jam lamanya oleh sebuah suara ketukkan pintu

'Knok knok knok'

"Chris? Tao? Kau ada di dalam" Sebuah suara terdengar dari luar, suara yang sangat lembut

"Ne Luhan-ge? Ada apa?" tanya Tao sambil membuka pintu kamarnya dan Chris, tampak lah dua orang _Namja_. Yang satu berambut coklat dan yang satunya lagi berambut pirang dengan Ahoge yang mencuat dari poninya

"Yo Tao" sapa _Namja_ berambut pirang berahoge tersebut

"A…. Alfred?" Tanya Tao gagap, ia terbelalak kaget

"Hai Tao, bisakah aku masuk ke dalam?" Tanya Alfred sambil tersenyum manis tapi nyeremin

"Eh… i… iya" jawab Tao terbata-bata sambil makan bata #plak maksudnya sambil membukakan pintu kamarnya dan Chris

'Krieeeeet'

Tampaklah sesosok _Namja_ yang sedang duduk diatas kasur, matanya melebar ketika Alfred dan Tao masuk kedalam kamarnya

"B…. _Big brother_ Al….?" Tanya Chris sambil CHENgo kayak Gon HXH (malah promosi), Alfred pun datang ketempat Chris lalu duduk di tepi tempat tidur

"Kenapa kau kaget eoh?" Tanya Alfred sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Chris

"ouch! Sakit tau!" protes Chris, Alfred menatap wajah adiknya ini dengan wajah bingung, matanya terbelalak melihat perban yang melingkar di kepala adiknya ini

"Eh? Kepalamu kenapa diperban kayak gitu?" Tanya Alfred Parno, biasalah brother-complex sudah mendarah daging pada diri Alfred, ia benar-benar over protective pada adiknya yang satu ini

"Eh? Oh ini tadi kepleset jatuh di dapur, ada yang buang kulit pisang sembarangan" Jawab Chris boong

"Siapa yang buang ntu kulit pisang?" Tanya Alfred

"Aku" Jawab Chris, Alfred sweatdrop ditempat, tapi ia menyeringit bingung, kenapa sekujur tubuh adiknya diperban

"Jangan berbohong padaku Christian Franklin Jones[4]…" Kata Alfred dengan nada dingin, Chris tiba-tiba merinding

"Aku nggak kenapa-kenapa kug" jawab Chris sambil mulai memasang kancing kemejanya

Alfred yang masih belum percaya, langsung membuka kemeja yang tengah dipakai Chris, dan terlihat perban melilit dadanya. Alfred langsung mendetgler Chris

"Terus ini apa? Katakan padaku ini APA!?" Kata Alfred dengan penekanan pada kata 'apa'. Chris meneguk ludahnya, ia tidak berani berbohong kalau begini jadinya

"Sebenarnya…. Joonmyeon menyerangku tadi," kata Chris sambil menunduk, ia tidak berani tahu apa yang kakaknya yang Bro-com ini lakukan?

'Yak! Joonmyeon itu… aku akan membunuhnya!' seru Alfred dalam hati, ia tidak suka Joonmyeon melukai adiknya lagi, bahkan si pengendali air itu pernah HAMPIR MEMBUNUH adik satu-satunya ini

"Aku akan beri pelajaran Kim Joonmyeon itu…" gumam Alfred sambil berjalan keluar kamar

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Chris

"Mau minum, aus" jawab Alfred sambil pergi berlalu dari Chris.

Sebenarnya Alfred itu tidak ke dapur, melainkan ke kamar Sehun dan Suho.

_**Kamar Suho dan Sehun**_

'Knok knok knok' Alfred mengetuk pintu pelan, dan tidak ada jawaban

'dor dor dor!' kini Alfred mengedor-dor (?) pintu, dan keluarlah sesosok _Namja_ tampan berambut coklat agak pirang

"Oh…. Ternyata kamu Sehun, dimana Suho?" Tanya Alpret (Alfred kali) sambil menatap tajam Sehun (Kai: Heh Author Bego! yang salah Suho-_Hyung_ kug yang didetgler malah Thehunnie… #meganggolok #ganyante #Authorkabur)

"Oh Suho-_Hyung, Hyung _dipanggil Alfred-_Hyung_" Kata Sehun sambil memasukkan sedikit kepalanya kedalam kamar, seorang _Namja_pun keluar dari kamar Sehun

"Eh Alfred-_Hyung _ada wuaagkh!" kata-kata _Namja_ tersebut terputus ketika Alfred tiba-tiba mendorongnya sampai membentur tembok yang keras

"APA MAKSUDMU EOH!?" seru Alfred sambil menatap _Namja_ yang bernama Suho a.k.a Joonmyeon itu dengan tatapan penuh amarah, ia terus mendelik Suho yang kembali berdiri dengan sempoyongan

"Kenapa kamu nyerang adik gue! Emang dia salah apa!?" Kata Alfred sambil meluncurkan tinjunya kearah Suho bias gue, namun sayangnya malah kena Sehun dan Sehun pun tewas seketika #AuthordidetglerKai ok ga jadi mari kita ulang, Alfred pun meluncurkan tinjunya yang telak mengenai Suho, membuat _Namja_ itu kembali membentur tembok, lalu kembali berdiri

"Maaf, aku… Aku tidak bermaksud. Aku hanya sedikit emosional" Kata Suho sambil menunduk, lalu menatap Alfred yang tersenyum manis

"Ga pa pa kug Bro! gue juga sering kayak gitu!" Seru Alfred sambil menepuk pundak Suho, lalu pergi meninggalkan Suho yang CHENgo

_**Kamar Chris dan Tao**_

"Chris… aku pulang ya?" Tanya Alfred sambil memeluk adik kesayangannya itu lalu pergi keluar dom setelah mencium kening _Namja_ American itu

"Ne _Brother. Jaane!_" Sahut _Namja_ tampan tersebut sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya, setelah Alfred menghilang dari pintu. Chris mengadahkan kepalanya keatas menatap langit-langit rumah dengan tatapan sendu

"Kenapa secepat itu… padahal aku ingin lebih lama lagi bersamamu _Brother_ Al" Gumam Chris sedih sambil menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh

"_Gege? waeyo? _Kau terlihat sedih?" Tanya Tao yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada disamping _Namja_ American tersebut

"Ah… _Aniya _Tao aku gapapa, ayo tidur" Kata Chris sambil membaringkan dirinya memunggungi Tao dan terlelap tidur

_**Keesokan harinya, Incheon International Airport**_

"YEYY! Kita bakal ke Jepang, Yuhuiiii!" Seru Tao sambil berlarian kayak anak Autis #dibakarChronics

"hahahahahaha" gelak tawapun menghiasi kerumunan 12 _Namja_ (1 orang dikursi roda karena tak sadarkan diri -?-) ia segera menyusul Tao yang berlarian menuju ruang tunggu

.

.

.

"Selamat tinggal Korea! Selamat datang Jepang!" Seru mereka sambil menatap jendela yang ada disamping mereka

.

.

.

.

.

_**Tokyo International Airport, Japan**_

"Jepang!" Seru Tao sambil berputar-putar disekitaran Airport, menciptakan sebuah pusaran angin[5] kecil yang membuat orang-orang yang ada disana sedikit panik

"Tao! Jangan membuat orang lain panik karena kekuatanmu itu!" kata Lay sambil menjitak Tao, sehingga angin puyuh mini tadipun langsung lenyap tak bersisa

"Auch! Sakit _gege_!" Protes Tao sambil memegang kepalanya yang sakit

"Maa, maa jangan berantem lagi" Ucap Baekhyun a`la Yamamoto Takeshi dari KHR

"Benar tuh si Yakkyuu-_baka_" Sahut D.O OOC a`la Gokudera Hayato KHR

'Ctak! Ctak!'

"Kenapa malah cosplay?" Tanya Chris sambil menjitak Baekhyun dan D.O

"Ouch! _Appo Hyung_" Seru mereka sambil memegang puncuk kepala mereka yang dijitak oleh tangan berdosa (?) Chris

"Ayo kita ke Hetalia _Gakuen_" Kata Chris sambil menarik Tao menjauh dari krerumunan _Namja_ tak waras #digebukinEXOtics

"Yak Chris tunggu kita!" Seru mereka sambil berlari kearah Chris dan Tao yang sudah jauh didepan mereka

_**Hetalia Gakuen,Tokyo-dome Japan**_

"Waoooooooooo….." paduan suara pun tercipta dari Tao, Suho, Sehun, Baekhyun, D.O yang masih OOC, Luhan, Xiumin, Chen, dan Chanyeol

"Ini keren _Hyung!_"Seru D.O OOC

"Yasudah ayo masuk, nanti dikira orang gila" Kata Chris sambil berjalan menuju sekolah lamanya diikuti oleh member EXO lainnya

_**Ruang Kepala Sekolah Hetalia Gakuen**_

"Jadi mereka semua akan disekolahkan disini?" Tanya sang kepala sekolah yang bernama Germania sambil menatap datar kearah 10 orang _Namja_ yang akan menjadi murid baru di sekolahnya tersebut

"Ya… dan saya juga ingin bekerja sebagai guru di sekolah ini" Kata Chris sambil menyerahkan surat lamaran kerja

"Baiklah, Romania antar mereka ke Asrama" Kata Germania sambil memanggil seorang pria berambut pirang dan bertampang datar, Chris membulatkan matanya melihat pria yang ada didepannya ini

"Romania-_Sensei_!" Seru Chris sambil menunjuk pria yang bernama Romania tersebut

"Ah…. Oh… ternyata kamu Chris -_-a, kamu bikin aku kaget aja" kata Romania sambil sweatdrop ditempat

"Yaudah kalian akan aku antar ke kamar kalian" Kata Romania datar dan berjalan ke luar ruangan diikuti oleh 12 orang _Namja_ lainnya

"hn… Kenapa _Namja_ tersebut terus diam?" Tanya Romania ia melihat kehadapan _Namja_ yang ada dikursi roda yang dari tadi hanya menunduk

"Aku sebenarnya berencana untuk membawanya ke Hetalia Hospital, dia… sedang tidak sadarkan diri" kata Chris sambil mendorong Kursi roda tersebut ke Hetalia Hospital

"Baiklah, yang lainnya ikut aku ke asrama" Kata Romania sambil kembali berjalan diikuti oleh 10 _Namja_ yang tersisa

.

.

.

_**Asrama Hetalia Gakuen**_

"Mulai besok kalian akan mulai sekolah, ini kata sandi kamar kalian" Kata Romania sambil memberi Suho sebuah kertas yang berisi kata sandi kamar itu

"Baik… kami tidak akan hilangkan ini, Baekkie catat di handphonemu" Perintah Suho, Baekhyunpun dengan sigap langsung mencatat kata sandi itu di Samsung galaxy SIIInya (Promo)

"Ya udah aku pergi dulu, silahkan menikmati kamarnya (Lukate tu kamar makanan?)"Romania pun pergi ke luar, dan tinggallah sepuluh _Namja_ yang mulai masuk ke kamar mereka

.

.

.

.

_**Keesokan Harinya**_

"Wa…..hh seragamnya KECE BADAI" Seru D.O ooc (Earthlings: Prasaan dari kmaren D.O OOC Mode deh?)

"Ya… seragamnya keren Tao suka" kata Tao OOC sambil memakai seragamnya

"Ya… Ya ayo kita berangkat ke Sekolah" Kata Suho sambil memasukan buku pelajaran (dapet kemarin)

"Ne _Hyung_…." Kata mereka bagai paduan suara

_**Gedung SMA Hetalia Gakuen, Tokyo Dome **_

_**Kelas X-1 **_

"_Ohayo gozaimasu, minna-san. Boku wa Oh Sehun desu, yoroshiku onegaishimasu[6]"_ Kata Sehun sambil menunduk sopan

"_Ohayo gozaimasu Huang Zi Tao desu, yoroshiku onegaishimashu[7]" _Kata Tao sambil menunduk sopan –de javu? Masa bodo-

"Nah kalian duduk disana" Kata Vash-_sensei_ sambil menujuk sebuah bangku kosong tak berpenghuni

"_Hai'_ _Sensei_" Kata Tao dan Sehun sambil berjalan menuju bangku mereka

"Nah, sekarang buka buku paket Akuntansi hal 156" Kata Vash-_sensei_ memulai pelajaran

_**Disuatu tempat**_

Seorang _Namja_ imut membuka matanya pelan, ia membelalakkan matanya kaget, ada sebuah benda menjijikan yang bergerak ke kakinya

"a…. a…. KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA~~~~~" _Namja_ imut itu berlari menjauh dari benda menjijikan tersebut, setelah merasa benja itu sudah menjauh ia menyenderkan bahunya di sebuah senderan,tapi ia merasa ada yang meliuk-liuk di lehernya

"UWAAAAA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H" teriaknya sambil berlari, lalu ia menginjak ranjau dan terjatuh ke sebuah lubang

"Ah!" _Namja_ itu menaikkan badannya secara spontan, ia menarik alat bantu pernapasan yang terpasang manis di wajahnya, ia lalu menyeka keringat dingin yang mengalir dari dahinya tersebut

"Hosh… hosh ternyata itu Cuma mimpi" Kata _Namja_ imut itu sambil berjalan keluar dari tempat yang ia yakini bernama rumah sakit itu setelah infus yang melilit ditubuhnya

_**Hetalia Hospital**_

"Eh…? Ini sepertinya bukan di Korea?" Tanya _Namja_ itu setelah benar-benar menghilang dari RS itu

"Trus kalau bukan di Korea, ini dimana?" Tanya _Namja_ imut itu panik, jangan-jangan ia diculik lagi

"Huaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~" _Namja_ imut itu menangis keras, membuat banyak orang datang kepadanya

"Hai kenapa kamu nangis Ve~~? Namaku Feliciano! Feliciano Vargas! Vee~~~" Tanya seorang _Namja_ berambut coklat dengan Ahoge melingkar di samping kiri rambutnya

"I… ini dimana?" Tanya _Namja_ imut itu pada _Namja_ yang bernama Feliciano itu

"Ini? Ini di Hetalia Gakuen, Jepang Ve~" _Namja_ imut itu membelalakkan matanya kaget, omo! Bagaimana caranya ia bisa ada di jepang

"Ah! Bagaimana kalau aku mengantarmu ke Asramaku?" Kata Feliciano sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke _Namja_ imut itu

"Tapi sebelumnya aku mau tahu, namamu siapa Ve~~" Tanya Feliciano

"Kim JongIn… tapi kamu bisa memanggilku Kai" Kata _Namja_ imut yang bernama Kai itu sambil menerima uluran tangan Feliciano, lalu berjalan berjalan menuju Asrama

"Kebetulan aku juga ingin menyapa penghuni baru, katanya mereka dari Korea" Kata Feliciano sambil terus berjalan

_**Asrama, Hetalia Gakuen**_

"Nah, ini dia" Kata Feliciano sambil berdiri didepan sebuah pintu

"Ciaoooo~~~~~~!" Sapa Feliciano sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pintu, namun tidak ada respon

"Ya~~~h sepertinya mereka belum pulang" kata Feliciaon kecewa

"Padahal aku ingin berkenalan dengan pemuda tampan yang bernama Oh Sehun itu" Kata Feliciano yang dengan suksesnya membuat Kai kaget

_**Kai P.O.V**_

"Padahal aku ingin berkenalan dengan pemuda tampan yang bernama Oh Sehun itu" Kata Feliciano yang dengan suksesnya membuatku kaget, Sehun..? ia ada disini?

"Dimana gedung sekolahnya?" tanyaku

"Ayo ikut aku…" Katanya sambil menarik tanganku, tujuannya sih… mungkin sekolah

_**Hetalia Gakuen**_

Aku dan Feliciano sekarang berada didepan gerbang Hetalia _Gakuen_ Atau apalahitunamanya

"Kamu yakin… ini Hetalia _Gakuen_" Kataku kaget, gilaa! Ini mah 100% beda ama sekolahku yang lama . (Author: emang keren gila)

"Iya… ini Hetalia _Gakuen_" Kata Feliciano sambil tersenyum lebar, dan itu terlihat sangat manis dimataku, Kyaaaaaaaaaa~~~ aku jadi gemes _

"Kya~~~" Kataku sambil terjatuh ke tanah dengan suksesnya, Yak! Siapa yang berani mendorongku, aku sedikit mengumpat saat akan berdiri

"Ah… Mianhamnida, apa anda tidak apa-apa" Tanya…. Wait! Itu kayak suara Sehun.

Akupun menoleh dan VOILA! Mata hitamku bertemu mata hitam milik Sehun, ia terbelalak kaget melihat wajahku yang KECE BADAI (Author: Narzissme)

"J…JongIn-ah" katanya gagap, kau tahu? Ia sekarang mirip banget ama Aziz Gagap

"Eumm..? Wae… Wahhhh!" Kataku tiba-tiba terputus karena Sehun yang tiba-tiba memelukku sehingga aku jatuh (lagi) namun sekarang posisinya dia berada diatasku, aku malu banget, apalagi sekarang banyak orang yang kuyakini sebagai seorang Fundashi dan Fujoshi itu mulai memotret adegan tak senonoh(?) yang aku dan Sehun lakukan

"Ya! Oh Se Hun lepaskan!" Kataku sambil mulai melepaskan pelukan Sehun

"….po" hah? Dia bilang apa?

"Boggoshippoyo JongIn-ah…"

'Deg!'

Omo! Apa dia nangis? Kok baju rumah sakit yang aku pakai terasa basah

"S…Sehunnie… Nado nado boggoshippo" kataku sambil menaikkan kepalannya sejajar denganku

"T…Tapi kau harus bangun dari atas tubuhku, banyak yang liatin" sambungku, iapun bangun dari tubuhku dan terlihat Tao-_Hyung_ yang mukanya memerah karena malu disertai kamera dan hidung yang mengeluarkan darah

"Ya! _Hyung_ kau mimisan!" Kataku panik sambil membersihkan mimis itu dari hidung Tao-_Hyung_, seragamnyapun tak luput dari darah segar yang mengalir deras tadi -,-

"Ahhh Kai aku kangen" Kata Tao-_Hyung_ tiba-tiba memelukku

"_Hyung_ aku juga" Diapun melepas pelukannya

"Ayo pulang!" Kata Tao sambil menggangeng tangan Kananku sedangkan Sehun menggandeng tangan Kiriku, uh…. Gue kayak mainan yang dipakai dua orang _Namja_ sekaligus

_**End of Kai P.o.V**_

"Errr… Sehunnie?" Panggil Kai sambil melihat kearah Sehun yang menatapnya,

"Waeyo JongIn-ah?" Tanya Sehun

"Err… Aku mau makan itu Sehunnie" Kata Kai sambil menunjuk sebuah kedai es kris

"Mau itu? Kajja!" Kata Sehun sambil mengajak Kai ke kedai es krim itu

"Sehunnie! Tao juga mau!" Rengek Tao

"_Hyung_ juga mau? Beli aja sendiri :P" Kata Sehun jahil sambil memeletkan lidahnya, Tao yang kesalpun langsung mengembungkan pipinya imut

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha _Hyung_ jangan marah, kan aku Cuma bercanda, mau rasa apa?" Tanya Sehun sambil mencubit pipi _Hyung_nya ini gemas. Merekapun pergi menuju kedai tersebut

**Skip**

"Nah kalian kedatangan 1 orang penghuni baru kamar kalian" kata Romania-sensei sambil menatap keluar pintu, seorang namja berambut hitam masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut

"H…Hyung…Hyungie..?"

"Chanyeollie?"

**TBC**

Siapakah namja tsb, kta lhat di Chap selanjutnya

CIAO~~~~~~

Mama: The Secret Guardian Page 16


End file.
